La comida favorita de Endou
by Atem Yuki
Summary: Endou se la pasa comiendo siempre y sobre todo despues de entrenar, además todos sabemos que le gusta mucho estar con sus amigos pero, ¿sabes cual es la comida que mas le gusta?


La comida favorita de Endou

hola amigos este es mi primer fanfic es yaoi GouenjixEndou n.n

En el campo de entrenamiento de la secundaria Raimon...

-El entrenamiento terminó chicos- dice Haruna para indicar a todo el equipo que pueden detenerse.

-Que bueno que ya se terminó, tengo hambre n.n-dice Endo el capitan del equipo-ne Gouenji me acompañas a la tienda del entrenador Hibiki?

-Hay Endou tu cuando no tienes hambre?-contesta el chico de cabello peinado hacia arriba color crema-bueno la verdad es que yo también quiero comer algo.

-pues vallamos n.n-

al llegar al restaurante por alguna extraña razon esta cerrado...Endo pone unos ojos de querer llorar:

-pff que mala suerte tienes Endou...-

-T.T tengo hambre... y hoy no esta mi mamá en casa, y no se cocinar -

el mundo dde Endou parecia consumirse poco a poco hasta que...

-talvez halla algo en mi casa ¿quieres ir?- la voz de Gouenji habia salvado al portero hambriento de morir ese dia...-

-En verdad?...- Endou tenía unos ojos enormes que expresaban una gran felicidad-

-si bueno, no prometo buena comida como la de algun restaurante porque mi mamá casi no tiene tiempo pero habra algo con que quitarnos el hambre.-

-vallamos!-

Endou caminaba felizmente cargando su balon de soccer con el brazo izquierdo y su mochila de lado derecho.

-Para tener tanta habre tienes mucha energía Endou-

-Es que es la primera vez que voy a tu casa :D - Endou tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro que parecia nadie podría borrar jamás.

no te hagas muchas ilusiones es solo una casa cualquiera- el delantero del equipo tenia una expresion de indiferencia-

-eso no importa =D –

Después de caminar un rato Gouenji se detiene frente a la puerta de una casa cualquiera que al parecer para Endo era bastante especial:

-bien llegamos-afirma Gouenji al emzar a abrir la puerta-pasa Endo, puedes dejar tus cosas en la sala, yo ire a buscar algo a la cocina-

-esta bien :D - pareciera que toda la felicidad del mundo estubiera dentro de Endou quien no dejaba de sonreir. Después de unos minutos se escucha la voz de gouenji desde la cocina..

-ne Endo parece que no hay nada aqui tampoco y mi mamá no esta pero si quieres puedo intentar hacer algo-

-te ayudo?- pregunta Endou un poco apenado- aunque solo se cortar las verduras-

-eso servira, además yo tampoco soy muy bueno en esto- Endou entra a la cocina para ayudar a Gouenji.

-... entonces... no hay nadie en tu casa?- pregunta Endou curiosamente-

-parece que no...-

-con qué te ayudo?-Endou apenas logra terminar la oracion cuando al dar un paso se resbala repentinamente y cae all suelo-

-Endou estás...- Gouenji gira drasticamente para ver a su compañero pero corre con la misma suerte, logra evitar caer ensima de Endou pero queda sobre él- bien?- El pelicrema termina la frace un poco apenado.-

- o/o s...s...s si- es lo unico que logra decir Endou.-

- etto... odio que Yuka no recoja cuando tira cosas... - dice Gouenji quitandose de ensima de Endou con cierta molestia... repentinamente su cuerpo es atraido hacia el piso producto de una reaccion inesperada e inconciente de Endou.-

- o/o lo...lo siento- dice el chico castaño.-

- o/o no es nada...esta resbaloso... ne tu estas bien? - dice Gouenji con un tono de preocupacion en su voz-

s..ssi (por qué lo hice?) - se pregunta a Endou sin poder entenderse, Gouenji se queda viendo fijamente a Endou repentinamente se inclina y lo besa.-

- o/o - El otro chico sorpresivamente corresponde al beso timidamente. Después de uno segundos Gouenji se separa rápidamente y queda sentado dandole la espalda a su invitado - go...gomen- Endou roza sus labios con la punta de sus dedos-

- po...por que lo hiciste- el rojo en las mejillas del chico que aun esta tirado en el suelo es intenso-

yo... no... no lo se...me sorprendio tanto como a ti pero... tu... tu tambien...

- eh?- esto solo logra que el intenso rojo de la cara de Endo aunmente y el chico ladee la mirada-

- n/n parace que tu cara va a explotar ... - dice Gouenji al ver a Endou-

Las pupilas de Endo se dilatan a tal grado que parecen ocopar todo su ojo..

-ne ... yo ...importaria si lo vuelvo a hacer?- pregunta apenado Gouenji, no hay mas respuesta de Endo que el hecho de que sus labios ya esten pegados a los de Gouenji. el beso se hace una unión tan especial que es sedosa, jamás ninguno de los dos chicos habian experimentado algo asi.-

- (Gouenji que rayos haces, por qué no te detienes?) -

- (mi corazón va a estallar, no puedo controlarme)-

los pensamientos de los dos chicos no impiden la acción. Sin saber como, Endou pasa a quedar sobre Gouenji, este logra safarse del beso y le dice a Endou:

- deberiamos de levantarnos Endou... o/o -

Endou no puede hacer otra cosa que apenarse y ponerse aun más rojo que antes, de repente, se escucha un ruido en la puerta de entrada.

- parece que llegó mi madre - dice Gouenji en voz baja y un poco triste o desepcionado; en menos de un segundo Endou queda sentado junto a el otro chico el rojo carmesí de su rostro no baja ni un poco.-

- o ya llegaste- dice la señora Shuuya en la entrada de la cocina- o hola -dice mirando a Endou ignora que los dos chicos esten sentados el ell piso... - lo lamento pero no podre quedarme a comer estaran bien si los dejo solos debo regresar al trabajo- claro no te preocupes- exclama enseguida Gouenji- bien ya es tarde cuidense - la madre de Gouenji sale casi corriendo...

- esto es un bueno, digo malo!, waaa! debo detenerme! - es unico que pasa por la atareada mente del chico castaño, voltea a ver a su compañero apenado...

-nani?- pronuncia el chico sentado a su derecha-

- nada! - Endou voltea hacia abajo y traga un poco de saliba, el nerviosismo no disminuye.-

- ne... etto alvidalo n/n - Gouenji parece estar perdido en algún lugar ajeno; se levanta y extiende la mano derecha frente a Endou para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie - la mano de Endou tiembla un poco pero al final se la da a Gouenji y se levanta-

- ne aun tienes hambre? - dice el pelicrema cambiando drasticamente el tema-

- a... u.. un po.. poco (no debo hacer otra tontería) - piensa el arquero de Raimon -

- n.n bien si que eres un gloton - dice Gouenji casi temblanndo de nervios. - que... que quieres comer?

Endou se queda pensando un poco y finalmente responde:

- ammm huev.. o/o digo salch... ah! O/O a...a... ARROZ! (que tonto eres endo) -

- claro creo que hay un sobre instantaneo aqui no debe ser muy dificil de hacer - Gouenji le da la espalda a Endou para ir por el sobre; Endou intenta tocar la espalda de su compañero pero se detiene - no debería hacerlo, sólo es mi amigo por qué me siento asi? - piensa el confundido portero.

- (ya deja de pensar en eso gouenji...) - en la mente de Gouenji solo aparece la imagen de Endou encima de el - (al diablo que mas puedo perder...) Endo yo... emm ... Endou solo puede sonrojarse mas. - me ... me gusstas... - gouenji esconde la cara bajando la mirada hacia el mueble de la cocina.

Endou no puede evitar volver a sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza - (esta de espaldas a mi... podría) - se acerca a el delantero estrela poco a poco, intentando que no note su presencia, lo abraza y recarga mi cabeza en la espalda de Gouenji

- (no puedo evitar abrazarlo asi de fuerte, mi corazón palpita muy rápido)

- (siento como late su corazon en mi espalda... no puedo evitar que el mio tambien se acelere...) - la respiracion de Endou comienza a acelerarse.

- (por qué no me puedo controlar!) - el hecho de escuchar la respiracion agitada de Endou hace que Gouenji se preocupe y gire violentamiente hacia el portero.

- Endo estas bien!

- eh! - el rostro del chico se sonjorra más, sus pupilas se dilatan y solo puede tartamudear - s...ssi - los ojos de Endou se quedan pasmados viendo los del otro chico, nunca había visto tanta hermosura, lo que veía era realmente cautivador, lo llevaba a otro mundo.

- seguro? no te ves muy...consiente...

- (sus labios estan tan cerca...) - Endo no puede evitar cerrar sus ojos y besar a Gouenji de nuevo, este se sorprende solo que no tanto como la primera vez y sigue a Endou conforme Gouenji sigue a su compañero el beso se hace más y más apasionado. - (no puedo controlar mis sentimientos) - aun cuando el pelicrema intenta desprenderse de los labios de Endou para tomar un poco de aire, el otro no puede soltarlo, entre el beso el delantero logra decir:

- me estas asficciando Endo... - al desprender sus labios de los de Gouenji su respiracion se vuelve a notar acelerada; solo agacha su rostro e intenta cubrir sus labios con su puño izquierdo. Gouenji toma a Endou de la muñeca repentinamente y lo jala hacia la planta alta de la casa. Para cuando Gouenji se da cuenta de lo que hace ya estan en su cuarto.

Endou voltea a ver al otro pero parece que no serviria de nada intentar hablar con el... se puede leer en sus ojos.

- o/o g... go... gouenji o/o - Gouenji solo puede besar al otro chico

- ah! - sin darse cuenta Endou emite un pequeño gemido, aprieta un poco sus piernas y se dejo llevar por Gouenji a la cama.

- (siento como un escalofrio recorre todo mi cuerpo y tengo un nudo en el estomago pero no me importa.. de alguna manera extraña se siente bien) - Extrañamente Endou comienza a desnudarse... y desnudar a su compañero.

- (qué hago?... se siente tan bien... pero por que?... quiero saberlo) - aparentemente a Gouenji no le interesa lo que hace Endou.

- (tecnicamente yo empece... y se siente tan bien...)

Endou termina de desvestir el torso de Gouenji y lo abraza fuertemente.

- g... gou.. gouenji... tu... bueno... o/o... yo t... yo te amo.-

Gouenji no puede evitar que sus ojos se abran ante la sorpresa de escuchar eso pero después de unos segundos sonrie y besa a Endou de nuevo.

- (Dios mi corazón palpita muy fuerte...) o/o go... gouenj... gouenji... o/o so... soy... soy tuyo... o/o - Endou rinde su cuerpo ante el de Gouenji - (de alguna extraña forma, quiero hacer algo nunca pensado... quiero ser parte de gouenji...quiero sentirlo...

Endou empieza a besar el cuello del otro, va bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su ombligo, de la garganta de Gouenji comienzan a salir pequeños gemidos de... ¿exitación?

- ah!

Endou cierra mis ojos y los aprieta un poco

- (las sensaciones en mi cuerpo son extrañamente lindas, se sienten bien me hacen sentir especial)

Gouenji empieza a desabrochar el pantalon de Endou lentamente...

- no estoy muy seguro de lo que hago...

- ... no... no te preocupes n.n ... es... es lo que deseo... o/o

Gouenji le quita el pantalon al otro de golpe y empieza a masajear el miembro de Endou de forma suave ...

- ah! (no puedo evitar gritar de exitación, es extraño, pero se siente muy bien) ah! g... go... gouenji

el delantero estrella de Raimon hace lo mismo en si y despues de algun tiempo abraza a Endou mientras "entra" en el...

- ah! gouenji! (no puedo evitar pronunciar su nombre)

- Endo... - Gouenji empieza a embestirlo cada vez mas rapido... - (mi corazon va a explotar)

- ah! ah! ah! aaaah!

Los ojos cerrados de Endou se aprietan más y más sientiendo el vaiven de el miembro de Gouenji dentro de su cuerpo; es como un hermoso baile dentro de su ser...

- aaah! gouenji! ah! ah! (un extraño escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, se siente bien) cre... creo que... voy... voy a venirme!

- Endo !

Los dos llegan al orgasmo al mismo tiempo... Gouenji se recuesta a un lado del otro exausto... la respiración de Endou se controla poco a poco, no podía creerlo, eso era a lo que le llaman "hacer el amor"?

- ne Endo...

- dime

- tambien te amo o/o

- n.n

Endou lo toma de la mano y lo abraza haciendo que la cabeza del pelicrema quede en su pecho

- creo que ya no necesito comida n.n - Gouenji solo sonrie.


End file.
